Einstein
Einstein is a member of Forest of the Greats. Her talent Space Transfer which allows her to teleport herself/other people on any place that she has known. Einstein has a change of views towards their war with the Sinners after her fight with Hitler and Pol Pot. Personality Einstein is a strict and very suspicion person which almost has no trust to new member like Senji Touya. Despite being so rude, she truly is a kind person just like Newton says about her for being tsundere. ''She always release her anger about something by beating up Newton who always accompany her. Background Einstein can be classified as founder of Forest of the Greats. When She is a child, Senji Seiya invites her to join his group as the 5th member. After Seiya's brother has been attacked by evil returner, Seiya's mind who is being controlled, command his members to kill all of them. Kouu disagree about his plan and stabs Seiya which triggered Einstein to attack him. Senji Seiya, with his ability manage to teleport him and Kouu away from Forest of the Greats hideout. While they are heavily injured when escaping, the rest of the members think they are already dead. Since then, Einstein always has trust issues with new members. Plot '''SPOILER WARNING: Plot details follow. ' Albert Hamilton Fish Arc Einstein and other members of Forest of the Greats in their hideout observes Senji Touya and Haito Le Buffett fight with Albert Hamilton Fish. She does not trust Senji at all since he is really suspicious. Newton thinks her hatred resembles to love which make her beat him. Later after Albert was annihilated, she and other Forest of the Greats make a brief appearance to pick up Haito in the park. Forest of the Greats Arc Einstein, Newton, Haito, Hans Driesch, and Hiroshi Funasaka are commanded to kill Ed Gein. They success and go back to the hideout. she meets with Senji and tell him that she still does not accept him to be here, but she gets calm after punch Newton and got hugged by Haito Le Buffett. On the next mission, Newton and Hiroshi encounter Vlad III and unknown reincarnation but lost. He heads back to the hideout and tell other members about what he encounters with Hiroshi. She blames Newton for being coward in the battle which make Hiroshi hurts really bad. After a brief calculation from Neumann, almost all members of Forest of the Greats go back to Vlad, including Senji. They able to fight Vlad but in the end of the battle, Vlad retreats after Senji uses his ability towards him and his King orders him to stand down. After they are gone, Einstein back to the hideout, then learns that King who also known as Kouu, an ex-member of Forest of the Greats is still alive. Neumann and Einstein still does not believe he is still alive which lead Ein in anger and try to kill him on her own. Newton who does not want Einstein to die alone stop her and try to calm her down by telling her to continuously punch him until she satisfied. After she punches Newton once and some encourage from other members, she can make herself calm and agree with Newton. Battle of the Sinners Arc Einstein joins expedition to attack Sinners hideout with other Forest of the Greats members in foreign country. She partners with Newton, which unluckily due to the unknown place that lead her unable to use her power, both of them encounter two Sinners, Hitler and Pol Pot. They hided away and watch some members of the greats have been defeated one by one. Newton, in order to protect Einstein make himself a decoy so Einstein can run away, but fail because of Hitler's ability Mastermind, which can see almost everything around him. Newton changes his plan and decide to fight them alongside with Einstein. They get tricked by Hitler's plan and lead to their defeat. He tries to sacrifice himself and let Einstein runs away, but Einstein decides to protect him, which make Newton angry to her because if she died, she would not able to avenge his death. Einstein tells Newton that she already knows it, which make indirect statement that Newton also precious to her. Pol Pot throws Einstein and Newton which is followed by Hitler statement that the battle is a draw since they do not fight here to kill humans but returners like them. They tell them to not believe Neumann and disappear in front of them. Newton and Einstein go back to Neumann and Nightingale for asking them the truth about her plan. Nightingale uses her ability to manipulate Newton which make him kill Einstein with his super gravity fied. Spoilers end here. Talent * Spatial Transference: By sticking out her tongue Einstein can transfer herself from one point in space to the other by switching the two spaces in less than a second. If needed, she can carry several people with her as long as they're close enough to her when she uses her ability. She can use this ability offensively by only transferring a portion of the enemy's body. Einstein can transfer herself and others anywhere on the planet. However, she can only transfer to a place she has been to and has had its spatial information "cataloged" by her personally. If this space is destroyed or sufficiently damaged, Einstein will stop being able to transfer * * ther Adaptation 'Albert Einstein 'Albert Einstein(14 March 1879 – 18 April 1955) was a German-born theoretical physicist who developed the general theory of relativity, one of the two pillars of modern physics (alongside quantum mechanics). References Category:Forest of Greats Category:Female